falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Abandoned bog town
|keywords = * * * * * * * |terminal =Terminal |cell name =AbandonedBogTownExt AbandonedBogTownExt02-12 |refid = }} The abandoned bog town is a location in the Cranberry Bog region of Appalachia in 2102. It is a public workshop with claim and defend event quests. Background Abandoned Bog Town is the remains of a small town on Route 65, whose main attraction was the Red Rocket gas station that allowed travelers to refuel before continuing on their journey. Many houses inside the town are inaccessible, having been deemed as condemned. After the Great War, it grew in size due to a village of wood and metal shacks located behind the main string of buildings, of which a group of raiders were based out of. The raiders primarily spent their time raiding the nearby city of Watoga,Villa available while some experimented with chemsExploding labs and traded. In time, a decrease of travelers to steal from caused the raider town's prosperity to diminish.End of Bog Town Layout Running through the town is Highway 65. On the West side of the highway, there is a police station, bus station, and an abundance of shacks, broken houses, warehouses, and trailers. One warehouse to the northwest belonged to Scott Turner. On the East side of the highway is the workshop, more shacks, a 3 story brick building (3rd floor only accessible through roof elevator entrance), and most of the workshop's resource deposits. Abandoned bog town is a claimable workshop. There are lots of notes and holotapes throughout the small town, as well as workbenches, and a stash box inside the south Red Rocket station. The building in the center of town has a floor full of phones, typewriters, and other loot - only accessible through the elevator at the top or the hole in the floor. The town itself stretches along Route 65, which divides it sharply into two halves. The western half if further divided by a road running down the district. Clockwise, from the bus stop in the north, players can enjoy the ruined houses that line Route 65, a police station, a trapped, destroyed caravan in the south, and burned-out chem trailers and an old warehouse in the southwestern corner. The most notable location is a small trailer parked inside a garage in the northwestern corner, which was the home of Scott Turner, the Watogan saboteur. The eastern part of the town is in slightly better repair, though not by much. From the north, it includes condemned housing, a derelict diner, an old office building that, together with the adjacent shantytown, made up a raider stronghold once, and finally, the old Red Rocket gas station with the player's stash and an old trailer. The workshop is in the back of the brick building and covers a rectangle area bounded by Route 65, the northern edge of the brick building, the creek a short walk east, and roughly the tinker's workbench down south. The available resources are: food (7), water (3), concrete (3), silver (1), gold (1), acid (1) and oil (1). Notable loot ;Holotapes and notes * End of Bog Town - Note, on the counter in the Red Rocket. * Enola Walker's story, part 3 - Holotape, on front of Red Rocket on a table with glowing fungus on it. * Exploding labs - Note, on a desk at the top of the building north of the Red Rocket station. * Free Watoga! - Note, three copies spread around town, many more can be found in or on the desk in Scott Turner's hideout. * Goodbye dad - Holotape, in a mailbox near the bus stop. * Herald editorial on Allegheny Asylum - Note, three copies spread around town. ** One on the front desk of the police station. ** One on the front desk of the condemned office building opposite the police station. ** One on a shelf in Scott Turner's hideout. * Last words - Holotape, found in the saboteur's hideout. * Letter from Jennica - Note, on Scott Turner's corpse. * Letter to Jennica - Note, on Scott Turner's corpse. * Letter to Mayor - Note, in a desk near Scott Turner's corpse. * Letter to mom - Note, in a desk near Scott Turner's corpse. * Letter to Sandy - Note, in a desk near Scott Turner's corpse. * Mycology notes - Note, near some planters in a makeshift greenhouse built on the roof of a building to the south of the area (can't be picked up). Access by dropping through a hole in the greenhouse's roof. * New crew - Note, on the counter of the makeshift bar to the north of the Red Rocket (the building contains a cooking stove). It is near a raider corpse slumped on a bar stool. * Notice of expulsion - Note, can be found in the condemned building with a cooking station. * Operation Free Watoga log 322 - Holotape, can be found on a table in Scott Turner's hideout. * Retirement - Holotape, on the front counter of the police station. * Rich Taylor's testament - Note, to the northwest, on a rock near a duffle bag on a wooden stump. * Saboteur's work password - Note, in a safe, bottom of the filing cabinet left of the terminal during Mayor for a Day. * Villa available - Note, on the second floor scaffolding on the southern entrance to the area. * Where now? - Holotape, behind a Picklock 0 door in the condemned house to the north of Adelaide's Diner. ;Other loot * Police jail key - On the front counter of the police station. Opens security gate. * RobCo research facility keycard - On Scott Turner. Used on ID card reader at RobCo Research Center. * Potential armor plan - On a metal shelf near the bus stop and next to an armor workbench. * Potential recipe - On a rear counter inside Adelaide's diner. * Fusion core - Two can be found in an ammo box in Scott Turner's hideout. * Protectron model - Can be found in Scott Turner's hideout on the desk. * A 50 cal machine gun may spawn on a truck bed located on main road, heading towards Watoga. * Two potential weapon mods: ** On a cabinet to the northeast of town, at an outdoor shack home. ** Under the counter, inside the Red Rocket building. * Potential armor mod - At the southern outskirts of town, inside a metal shack, on a shelf. * Potential power armor mod - In the saboteur's hideout, on a shelf. Notes * The office building in this town is a good source for springs and screws, in the form of typewriters, clipboards, and antique globes. It can be entered by climbing the fire escape ladders of the tallest building and going into the open elevator shaft on the roof. A modified laser gun spawns in a barn at the edge of the town. * Power can be supplied to the workshop by completing the Powering Up Thunder Mountain event. Appearances The abandoned bog town appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Abandoned Bog Town.png|Entrance Abandoned_bog_town_01.png|Rooftop camp Abandoned_bog_town_02.png|Clowns figurines on Red Rocket rooftop Abandoned_bog_town_03.png|Chemistry workbench and chalk drawings Abandoned_bog_town_04.png|Skeletons Abandoned_bog_town_05.png|Skeleton in electric chair at police station Abandoned_bog_town_06.png|Skeletons trying to dislodge basketball FO76 Abandoned bog town (New crew).jpg|New crew FO76 Abandoned Bog Town police station.png|From left to right: Herald editorial on Allegheny Asylum, police jail key and Retirement holotape End of Bog Town.png|End of Bog Town FO76 Abandoned bog town (Enola Walker's story 3).jpg|Enola Walker's story, part 3 Letter to Mom Sandy.png|Letter to Mayor, Letter to mom and Letter to Sandy Last words.jpg|Last words Notice of expulsion.png|Notice of expulsion Operation Free Watoga log 322.png|Operation Free Watoga log 322 Rich Taylor's testament.png|Rich Taylor's testament Saboteur's work password.png|Saboteur's work password FO76 Abandoned bog town (Villa available).png|Villa available FO76 Scott Turner.png|Scott Turner Fo76_Abandoned_bog_town_(Behemoth).jpg|Behemoth Fo76_Abandoned_bog_town_(1).jpg|Bus stop Fo76_Abandoned_bog_town_(2).jpg|Scarecrow Fo76_Abandoned_bog_town_(Tinker's_workbench).jpg|Tinker's workbench Fo76_Abandoned_bog_town_(Cooking_station).jpg|Cooking station Fo76_Abandoned_bog_town_(Rooftop_camp).jpg|Rooftop camp at Red Rocket station References Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Fallout 76 workshops Category:Cranberry Bog locations ru:Брошенный Богтаун zh:廢棄的沼澤鎮